


scattering cherry blossoms on the street

by petalstorm (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sakurathon, also i took the liberty to make rei's parents owners of a flower shop you gotta live with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka knows exactly what his favourite flower is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scattering cherry blossoms on the street

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the amazing and inspiring RH family <3 I love you guys so much and I want to thank you for putting up with me every day ♥
> 
> Another thank you to both Ana and Cloud for betareading, and Lara for publishing an amazing (also sappy) mix of RH, which can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/killugons/i-live-to-let-you-shine). I'd advise you to listen to it while reading!
> 
> The title is taken from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb2S0dTn0GQ)
> 
> P.S: Rei's parents are owners of a flower shop. That's the only thing that isn't canon here.

“Japan chooses its Olympic swimmers pretty fast, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Well, then again, that goes for every country. Only the fastest and best can race. You should know that.”

“Of course.”

He wonders _he_ is part of the Olympic team already. He probably is. He’s amazing as that.

 

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom already.

Haruka believes that cherry blossoms hold a special place in his heart – it was under the cherry blossom of Iwatobi Elementary School where Rin promised him that he’d _see a sight he’s never seen before_ , it was under a similar-looking tree in which Haru promised Rin the same thing. And now, on his way to the Ryugazaki flower shop, there is an alley of cherry trees. It’s like a world of soft pink unraveling before him.

“Haru?” a familiar voice asks. Haruka turns around and-

“Rin?”

It’s indeed Rin, though Haruka had no idea what he’s doing here – wasn’t he supposed to be in Australia? He looks good, though. Tanned, a little more muscular, a little older, but still – the same Rin who promised what can’t be promised, the same Rin who made him believe in the unbelievable. It’s weird he’s here, especially since it’s March and the start of a new season full of championships, but… there is a feeling in Haruka’s chest that brings a small smile on his face.

Rin looks so natural below the alley. As if he belongs here.

“What. Aren’t you going to ask me why I am in Japan?” Rin asks a little dryly.

“I don’t really care about the reasons,” he replies.

The redhead sighs.  “You make no sense as always, even after our reunion. But that’s also very you, I suppose.”

 _You tearing up right now is also very you,_ Haruka wants to say, but doesn’t. Rin looks pretty cute right now.

 

As it turns out, Rin too starts to work part-time in the Ryugazaki flower shop alongside Haruka. Rei’s parents, very friendly people, welcomed both of them, saying “It’s the more the merrier after all, right?”, especially with Rei studying hard on his finals and thus not being able to work alongside his parents, and introduced the two of them to all of their flowers, how to cut them right and all about the watering. It’s not much, but the way they talk about the flowers with love coming out with each and every word, and Rin’s face lighting up at most flowers he sees – that’s enough for Haruka.

 

“So,” Rin asks. “How have you been?”

“The same as always, I guess,” Haruka replies.

“That’s not an answer.”

He sighs. “I’m training, and I’m studying. It’s not that different than high school. There you go.” He looks at the familiar ruby eyes. “What about you? Why are you here?”

“Well…” Rin rubs his neck awkwardly. “I wanted to see the cherry blossoms. Australia doesn’t have as nearly as many as Japan does.”

Even though it is cute what he said – and really, Rin would come to Japan for something this kind of thing – it... feels like a lie. Or rather, like half of the truth.

Haruka turns to the forget-me-nots he was watering. “I see.” He notices it on himself that he smiles though.

“D-don’t tell anyone about it, okay?” Rin says. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Fine.”

He glances over to Rin, who’s about as red on his face as the roses in his hands.

 

“Rin.” Haruka calls out later that day, when the flower shop closes.

“Yeah?” he turns around, the golden sundown turning his ruby eyes into a flaming orange.

“Are… you thinking of joining the Japanese Olympic team?”

“The Japanese team?” Rin’s eyes widen for a second. “Well…”

Haru doesn’t reply and goes ahead.

“Hey Haru, wait!” Rin calls out. “I… I’m not sure.”

Not sure? Weird. He closes his eyes, recalling Rin looking like he ate a lemon when he received not a good answer about post-graduation plans, one year ago. Time sure flies fast.

“I see.”

He waits for Rin to catch up to him, and they walk home together. Now that Haruka thinks about it, they haven’t done that in high school… It feels right. It feels good.

And… it feels warm. (Even though his hand twitches a little. Haruka knows why and tries to ignore it.)

 

“Nanase-kun,” Ms. Ryugazaki asks. “What’s your favourite flower?”

Haruka knows exactly what his favourite flower is.

“I like all of them.”

Rin looks at him dryly. He feels that.

 

“Haru. We need to talk.”

“Fine by me.” It’s break and Rin was rather silent the whole time, his eyes on Haruka.

They go out, a wind is making the cherry petals dance, one after the other.

“So.” Rin leans on one of the trees, eyes still fixated on Haruka. “Why are you here and not in the Olympic team?”

 “You first. Why are you here,” Haruka asks back.

“I asked first.”

“And I asked second.”

“You-“ Rin clicks with his tongue. “This isn’t going anywhere,” he says with a sigh. “You’re supposed to work hard for Olympia, aren’t you? It’s sooner than you think and you’re basically losing _time-_ “

“So what about _you_ , Rin. Aren’t you losing time here as well? How about Australia-“

“I told you I’m here for the cherry trees!”

“You can watch cherry trees in _one weekend_ too. It’s been about a week since we’re working here.” It’s not like Haruka minds, not at all. Even Rin noticed that he’s looking happy – even though Rin has no idea.

“Rei asked me.”

“Forget that reason.”

He has no idea that _he_ is the reason why Haruka’s happy.

Rin places a hand on his neck.

“Look. Thing is… I’m likely not to be on the Japanese Olympic team,” he says, words rushing out after being held in for so long. “I’m basically living in Australia right now, and I need teamwork for relays too, you know? I keep running, that for sure, and I swim, and I follow my regimen, but… seeing the pool in Australia frustrates me. And it frustrates me that-“

“I’ll race without you?”

Rin looks away. “… Basically. I told you, right? I admire you and I have an aim when you’re ahead of me. I knew that you’d be in the Olympic team, so I aimed for that. But now… it seems more like I won’t be able to do it. It frustrates me.”

Rin Matsuoka is amazing… ly still the same. But that’s okay.

Haruka smiles softly.

“I’m not in the Olympic team,” he replies.

Rin looks up, shocked. “What? You’re not?”

“No.”

“B-but why? I thought you’d be in _for sure…_ ”

“I heard you weren’t in the team, so I decided not to.”

“H-Haru!” His eyes show a myriad of feelings: shock, anger, and gratefulness.  “Why are you-“

“I’m not throwing my career away, Rin. I’m still training and I intend to become better. But if I race, I want to race against you. And if I want to swim in a relay, I want you to be before me.”

“So why-“

“Rei told me that you are going to work part-time. So, I decided to work too.”

“For me?”

He smiles as the wind blows a little stronger. He looks at the shaken red eyes. “Yes.”

Rin blinks, once, twice, then starts tearing up. “Haru…” The wind blows more petals, and Rin looks… ethereal this instant.

“My favourite flower is the cherry blossom,” Haruka says, coming closer to Rin.

“Eh?”

“Because each time I see them, it makes me think of you.”

He gently presses his lips against Rin’s before he can even reply. And as much as Haruka feels like he’s in heaven, it’s also an ephemeral heaven.

A heaven that lasts thirty seconds (eternities).

 

 

It is June. The cherry blossoms have fallen now. It’s raining and it turns the world into a mix of grey and green. Though, Haruka can’t see it in the airport right now (which is pretty much only grey and pretty crowded at that).

“Haru,” Rin says, with a backpack behind his shoulder, a cap on his head and a ponytail tying his hair. “I’m going to take my stuff, that’s going to take about a weekend or so. I hope your house has enough space?”

“Don’t worry about the details,” Haru replies, but nods.

“Don’t stop swimming, okay?”

“You’re gone for a weekend, Rin. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Rin sighs. “Well then.” He turns around and takes a few steps before turning back and pressing his lips rather quickly on Haruka’s.

“Feels better. See you then, Haru!”

Haruka smiles, his lips feeling warm from the kiss. “Yeah!”

 

Rin Matsuoka officially joins the Olympic team on July 7.

 

(So does Haruka, of course)


End file.
